Lady in the water - the awakening part one
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Nothing but silence in a house filled with unfinished drawings. One night a mound appeared in the grass.


The butterflies danced amongst the flowers by the whistling cool wind that brushed through the trees landing ever so gently upon the blue water. I paced round the pool brushing up the long twigs with the breeze brushing through my hair but as nice as it was it never lifted a smile.

I was alone. Just me and the house just an ordinary bungalow nothing special. I reached down scraping up what was left of the leaves my elbow nearly meeting the surface. Sighing I went back checking the pool temp and still nothing had changed just weird water dripping down between my fingers. Dipping my hand the water felt strange it was almost thick and sludgy and almost misty like cleaning oil. Confused I checked the sweeper reaching into the pipe it was clogged by something hairy and thick.

A dead mouse or a patch of grass I thought to myself. My eyes narrowed further down pulling out the clog. A stroke of chestnut red hair dangled from my fingers.

Sitting at my desk without any explanation I only guessed it was the neighbour's cat or maybe a fox that got lost from the forest. Without any answers I rested my elbow simply listening to the TV echoing the hallway. The house was completely empty not even a drip from the shower or rumblings of an engine. My parents were out together for a weekend and my sister at her boyfriends for the whole summer, leaving me alone with nothing but the same boring house and the blank white sheets of paper just waiting to be used.

For hours I tried to write and sketch only scrunching them up from the nerving block inside my brain almost as blank as the paper themselves it was even hard to try and imagine. Leaning back my stomach ached from a sharp pain startling my heart. After a while it calmed gently rubbing the bumpy scar against my skin. Staring at it only gave me bad memoires I didn't want to re-live like re-watching a horror film. Sighing without any though I shut my eyes letting the silence drift me away.

I awoke suddenly from a sharp splash startled my eyes met the orange streetlight within the night. Peering out the pool rippled as if someone had jumped with my heart still beating I rushed out into the hallway sliding open the door.

"Hello? Hello?" I called out. Still silent. My eyes shifted to the bushes crossing over the gravel beneath the dark trees all I could find was a blackness I could barely make out. "I swear if it's…" The pavement was wet with freshly made puddles surrounding the pool side. "Great." Rolling my eyes about to reach for the brush I caught my sister's hand mirror laid out upon the chair.

I picked it up covered in more sludgy liquid without the sightliest curiosity of how it got there. Perhaps it slipped my sight. It was then when I stared into the mirror my heart paced when I met its eyes staring back at me within the grass.

I couldn't move as if I were frozen by the night. Those eyes glared at me glowing in a blood-red anger unnatural to me. Very slowly without blinking my sight met the red gaze from a mound within the grass as if ambushing. The eyes met mine and the mound began to move. I crept slowly trying to reach the brush but suddenly it barked like a ferocious feral dog. A reached my leg out slowly as it watched.

The mound began to rise like a lizard emerging from the river. It's back sprouted sharp blades of grass hunched down like the hump of a hyena, those eyes became a long snout peeling back its mossy green lips baring its yellow stained fangs. It was as big as any dog I'd ever seen and yet I couldn't make out what it was. It moved forward with strong black-clawed feet swaying its long thorn-bush looking tail. The creature stared at me bristling its grassy hide with growls so deep it pierced my ears.

I carefully hunched down my knees nearly touching my chest. The creature almost reached the pavement. I grabbed the pole throwing it at the creature. Startled the monster roared leaping over the pool I leaped hearing it crash into the chairs. I ran with my heart in my heart. The creature shook off swiping away the table with its paw with me its red gaze. I could hear its claws clanking against the ground. Without looking and my feet scratched beneath I reached for the door. But suddenly the mirror within the glass reflected the glowing eyes losing my step.

A hand grabbed my arm dripping from the tips I turned and my head met the glass.


End file.
